To provide more dense memory for computing operations, concepts involving memory devices (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements have been developed. A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may also include certain system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit).
Among the advantages of stacked memory is the ability to provide for a large amount of memory in a compact memory device, where such memory may be used in many different types of computer environments, from large server operations to small mobile devices.
However, there are limitations in stacked memory design that can create issues in certain implementations. A stacked memory device that is designed for maximum performance, such as a device that includes separate row and column decoders and sense amplifiers for each memory array, may draw an amount of power that is significant when such a memory device is used in a mobile device with limited power storage capacity, thus limiting the applications for such a stacked memory device.